


Devil in the cards

by HiroMyStory, Spookywanluke



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: #thedeckerstarnetwork, F/M, Fluff, Multimedia, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroMyStory/pseuds/HiroMyStory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spookywanluke/pseuds/Spookywanluke
Summary: I'm not just a stereotype, I *am* the original.





	Devil in the cards

**Author's Note:**

> True Partners Valentine's Collab with the lovely @hiromystory.  
> Prompt: Silver, cards, this is real, Trixie's school.
> 
>  
> 
> This is really cheesy Mac with a side of cheddar.

"Mommy, can Lucifer stay and help us with my cards?"

Lucifer's shifty expression wilted a sudden death by the pleading look Chloe threw his way.

"Well...you DID say you were free this afternoon"

"I did, didn't I." He settled down onto the couch with a put-upon sigh but a faint smile broke through as he watched the Deckers muddle about the kitchen table.

Chloe was bustling, bending to pull out hideously pink cards from a low kitchen cupboard, bought years ago for this very purpose, and a half decorated box. These joined pots of glue, glitter and brightly coloured pens already crowding the table.

"Monkey, what is it you have to do this year?"

Trixie sighed, glumness replaced her previously happy expression.

"I have to give out cards to the class"

"That doesn't sound hard" Lucifer huffed, "Write out a few 'endearing' cards and we're done"

"It's to EVERYONE in class... with a note on something good about them"

"Detective...." Lucifer turned to Chloe with an outraged tilt to his eyebrows. "I fully support the idea of celebrating multiple people at once...esp when it comes to se" He broke off at the wattage of Chloe's glare before bravely continuing "Things...but to force a person to find something good about everyone? No matter what they feel about or have acted towards them? That is just atrocious."

"It's teaching kids a lesson in compassion, in people's inherent ability for good" Chloe's expression spoke legions on how that should have been obvious...like much of the 'life-lessons' he had been discovering since meeting the detective.

"Easier to introduce the spawn to Star Wars if you wanted a lesson in goodness."

"Mostly though" Chloe continued on as if he hadn't spoken. "it's to not make snap judgments about people. Surely you can appreciate removal of stereotypes, what with your name and proclivities."

"Darling" He moved to sit across from Chloe at the fee table and purred quietly to her "I'm not just a stereotype, I *am* the original.... but I concede your point, just not the application."

 

Trixie piped in cheerfully, missing the overtones "So are you staying? Pleeee-ze?"

The Devil looked down at the bouncing child giving in to her exuberance "Oh, all right. What is required for us to do?"

"Yeah!!!!" Trixie's voice rose shrilly in joy, causing Lucifer to wince, but Chloe just motioned for her girl to start setting out the work on the table.

In next to no time, there were cards covering the entire length and breath, in an order Lucifer could not fathom, and Chloe was bickering with her daughter over a card to a classmate Trixie called John.

"What does he like?" "Don't know... not math" "Favourite band?" "Not what we listen to at school" "Does he like girls?" "Mummy!" "Well just asking"

 

Lucifer sat back with an elegant eyebrow slightly elevated, enjoying the scene more than he would ever say.

"You know, you could help." Chloe raised an accompaning eyebrow, but Lucifer just shrugged, smile dancing in his eyes

"Why would I interrupt such a well-focused discussion, just as it was getting entertaining?"

"Well these cards aren't going to write themselves."

"I think you have them well in hand"

 

As he finished stating that, a flurry of glitter, silver ribbon and pink cards seemed to rise from the table and onto his lap with Chloe  leaning back, edges of her lip twitching as Trixie broke down into giggles.

"I think they are now in your hands" Her serene face never broke but the twinkle got brighter as Trixie took that as the opportunity to relocate her chair closer to Lucifer and start organising the pile in front of him, chatter breaking out again, this time directed at himself.

 

He looked up almost helplessly, but all he got in return was an unhelpful smile before Trixie's presence forced him to pay attention.

"No, child, I do not believe mentioning a person's laugh sounding like a hyenea to be a positive quality, no matter how much you like those creatures."

He barely could spare a glance from Beatrix's involved conversation when Chloe finally broke into laughter.

...........................

It was hours later, after a pizza dinner break, when finally Trixie ran off to pack the completed cards into her backpack and Lucifer stretched his back with a faint groan.

"Torture, utter torture.... would fit in perfectly down there" he glanced down in indication before looking into Chloe's smile, one that hadn't left her lips in the time he'd been working. "How can that be expected to be fun? And the reading out of these? I do not envy your spawn"

"I'm sure she'll find it facinating...oh and likely drag you or Maze into fighting any who ever insults her."

 

"How could some human 'child' think to insu..."

Chloe's hand stopped his rant mid sentance, that smile growing larger. "They won't...She's told me about what you did to her fellow student ages ago, and while I should be telling you off, I can't bring my heart to it"

 

He opened is mouth to rejoin, but like her mother was prone to do, Trixie interrupted the devil's mental track by bounding back into the room, leaping for the chair beside him

"Hey Mommy, Lucifer" Beatrix's hand reached out and feather touched his cuff to demand his attention.

"Yes child?" He looked down into puppy dog eyes and he heard a faint "Oh, no..." from his partner across the table, but before he had a chance to worry, the reason behind the utternace was explained.

 

"Now the two of you are partners, I can finally participate in the final part of class."

"Trixie" the detective broke into her offspring's statement, trying to get a word in. "Lucifer and I are not that sort of p..." but it was in vain as the girl just went on in what Lucifer was certain was studied ignorance

"Our class each year has parents and partners prepare the same cards for each other and give them to us kids

"we get to read them to class. I get to read yours out finally!" 

"What happens to the cards afterwards?" Curiosity is said to have liked the cat, and it was no different for this devil.

"Some are thrown out, some kids bring them home for their parents. I can bring them home easily if you'd like?"  

It wasn't as such a question as a statement and the groan from across him became more audible. A fissom of terror rattled deep in his psyche at the prospect of opening part of his heart but a chance to needle the detective woke the contrary spirit in him.

"Come on, detective, surely you wouldn't show hipocracy to your spawn while forcing her to treat her companions with compassion would you?  I must have *some* redeeming qualities."

 

If looks could kill, this devil would've been a black mark on the kitchen floor, the glare Chloe shot him over her child's head was that fierce... Then it morphed and the devil felt that frission from before double. *oh shi...*

"I am *positive* we can write a card to each other describing each other's 'best qualities' that is acceptible to young ears. Oh and of course you get to read them in class, Trix. We would not want to be accused of being 'hippocritical' now would we?"

 

Trixie cheered and ran back to her room to get ready for bed after giving Lucifer her typical hug... possibly even harder than normal if his side told correctly.

While he was thanked, wished goodnight and then summariliy pushed out the door by Chloe, his thoughts rode in circles, one thought hovered at the forefront, whispered into the night.

"Game, set, but not yet match Detective. You're on"

........


End file.
